


Blunt Offers

by ryujinjakka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/pseuds/ryujinjakka
Summary: Renji needs a distraction.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Blunt Offers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



Renji grimaces as the cheap booze this bar serves hits the back of his throat. It is awful. It is also the closest thing he can find in the lower districts that resembles the swill he favored in Inuzuri. Sometimes he needs the reminder of where he came from.

A body drops down in the seat next to him with a heavy sigh. He notices their bottle before he recognizes their face. "Hisagi-senpai?"

"Shuuhei," he says absently. "I'm nobody's senpai when I'm drinking. You're Abarai, right? In the... 5th?"

"Yeah," Renji says. He does not clarify that it is soon to be the 11th. He doesn't want to go over it again. He can't say that he admires Aizen-taicho as much as Momo does, but the idea that the man feels Renji is better suited for the 11th hurts. Renji has nothing against Zaraki-taicho. He will probably fit into the 11th fine. The transfer still stings.

"You on duty tomorrow?" Hisagi asks.

"Would I be drinking if I was?"

"Maybe." Hisagi shrugs. "I know plenty that do. Kyoraku-taicho drinks on duty."

"I'm not on duty tomorrow." He's not on duty for the next week pending the transfer.

"Excellent. I've got a problem I think you can help with."

"What kind of problem?" Renji asks. He's reluctantly interested. Helping Hisagi would be more productive than brooding. He can't change that he's Inuzuri gutter trash.

"I want to get fucked," Hisagi says bluntly.

Renji chokes.

"Is that a no?"

"No, it's a--" Renji cuts himself off. "Why me?"

"You're hot. You're taller than me. I like the tattoos. You're not going to make a fuss over my scars." Hisagi takes another swig of his drink. "You're not, right? I figured anyone drinking this shit is probably from the higher districts. We don't give a fuck about scars."

There's a level of camaraderie there that Renji has missed. He likes Momo and Izuru. They're good people and good friends. It is also obvious they've never stepped foot in the 10th District, let alone the 78th.

"Sure," Renji says finally. "Your place or mine?"


End file.
